


The Arrangement

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up to find himself not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Frostiron fic, along with my first fic from Tony's Pov, so it may be possibly ooc.
> 
> Warnings: Rated Mature for references to sex, no actual sex though. Also this is not a happy fic.

Tony opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his ceiling. He had a vague feeling like there was something that he was forgetting, but his brain at the moment was too tired for him to process the thought further. That was until he felt his bed shift shift in a way that meant that someone else was on it with him. He was very familiar with that feeling, problem was at the moment he couldn't seem to remember exactly who it was he had taken home last night.

"Are you going to stay asleep all morning?" Tony's eyes flew open at the words because he knew that voice. Despite the fact that his eyes were open now he didn't turn to where the voice had come from, afraid that if he turned his head his suspicions would be proven right. He heard loud sigh and Tony found himself turning to him. Loki looked at him annoyed and a little hurt, neither of which made sense.

"You took it again," Tony found himself scrambling out of the bed only to find himself naked. Why was he naked with him of all people? Loki sighed again but looked even more hurt as he pulled down the sheet to reveal that he was also naked.

"Then again you always do," Tony looked from Loki to himself. They were both naked and in his bed; it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened even if he was one.

"What are you talking about? Why are you in my bed?!" Loki paid him no attention as he turned around only showing Tony his backside as put his leather back on and started strapping his armor back onto himself. If Tony didn't know better he would have thought that Loki looked hurt, but Loki was crazy bag full of cats crazy and even if he was hurt Tony shouldn't let that bother him. Then why was there a small part of him that did care? Loki didn't turn around until he had all of his armor back on both literally and figuratively, his face was a stone.

"What are you doing here?!" Tony demanded. Loki looked at him but his face gave nothing away. He walked past him like he was going to walk away Tony found his arm stopping him without realizing it.

"Why are you here? Why don't I remember?" Tony asked, but less angry and more confused. Loki sighed again and turned around.

"This is not the first time this has happened," Tony frowned, then glared that wasn't true he sure as hell had never slept with Loki before even if he had last night which he still couldn't remember. "It's our arrangement, you get to remember when it's convenient and forget when it's inconvenient." Tony stared at him and while he understood the words themselves, the words strung together in that particular stream of words wasn't making sense to him.

"What?" Loki sighed again and put his hand inside his armor. Tony jumped back expecting Loki to bring out a weapon and try to attack him, only to be surprised as Loki only brought out a small blue bottle which Loki then handed to him.

"It's a forgetfulness potion. It lasts for three hours at a time, and as per our arrangement when we are together I give you that at the end and you always take it." Tony could see a hint of hurt in Loki's eyes, but only a hint. "Then when I come again I give you a potion that temporarily allows you to remember."

"You expect me to believe this?" Tony asked. This had to be some trick of the tricksters, some play to manipulate him.

"No, but honestly I'm tired of having this conversation again and again." Loki did seem tired and worn down, but Tony didn't care he was Loki. The Loki who had killed many people because he was having a giant temper tantrum. Loki looked at him again hurt in his eyes "You always take it," Loki shook his head and his mask was back up again and he merely gestured to the bottle in Tony's hand. "There in your hands is the choice I always give you, and you always take it" Loki added a bit bitterly "Will you remember this time or will you forget?" Loki asked and then he was suddenly gone.

Tony found himself collapsing on his bed, his knees suddenly weak. Loki had to be lying! Had to be! He could not be sleeping with the enemy! He found himself looking at the bottle in his hand and turning it this way and that. Loki said that the spell wiped the last three hours from his mind and he had been having a few...spots in his memory lately.

Tony shook his head, it was a trick, it had to be a trick, because as selfish and egotistical as he was he would not sleep with Loki! Except he was naked and Loki had been naked and he couldn't honestly remember what had happened last night. He had been watching TV, then nothing. Tony would not have sex with Loki!

Tony eyes closed and a brief flash of pressing his lips against Loki's and jerked himself into the present. No. No it couldn't be true, he couldn't be having sex with Loki no matter how attractive he was...where did that thought come from? But everything even his own memory flash seemed to be stacking not in his favor.

Tony found himself looking at the bottle in his hand again. Loki had said it would make him forget. Forget the fact that apparently he was having regular sex with his enemy. Make him forget that he was betraying the people of earth. Loki could be lying, It could be for something else. Something bad, but he had a vague memory of the same bottle and drinking this before. He shook his head and tipped the bottle into his mouth after a short pause. He couldn't' handle this if it was indeed a memory potion he wanted to forget what he had just learned.

Tony blinked as he looked around the room and noticed the fact that he was naked. It wasn't his usual state to sleep in the nude unless he had a partner. Apparently though last night he had decided to sleep sans clothes. Tony had been doing that a bit lately along with apparently drinking too much lately because there was a few holes in his memories. Tony shook his head as he made a mental note to cut back on his drinking as he got off his bed and went to go get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
